Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an emergency coordination simulation system. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for dynamically adjusting an emergency coordination simulation system.
Generally, simulation systems make predications based on a number of estimated or predicated variables. An emergency simulation system, for instance, may make a number of assumptions regarding emergency response times and the reactions of individuals involved in an emergency situation to generate predictions about such an emergency situation and to deliver notifications to individuals who may be involved in an emergency situation. Thus, notifications provided to individuals impacted by such an emergency situation may be based on simulated scenarios and hypothetical or predicted data applied in the simulated scenario.
Emergency situation notifications may include information regarding suggested emergency evacuation routes or suggested geographic regions or subregions that should be avoided during an emergency evacuation. The suggested evacuation route notifications may be based on simulated evacuation scenarios, which might not incorporate unforeseen or unpredictable factors, such as blocked roadways or power outages. Thus, simulated evacuation scenarios may be inherently flawed and may lead to emergency situation notifications that include inaccurate or unreliable information.
It may be desirable to increase the accuracy and reliability of emergency simulation systems by incorporating information that becomes available during the emergency situation.